A Game Called Chess
by TheShyestMoonlight
Summary: Itachi sets his sights and wants on Sakura, but what happens when the player gets played and wants to get even? Rated M for language and strong content. Ita/Saku
1. 1-Training

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_Well here it is...I hope y'all enjoy. This was another random idea...to be completely honest in the past week I've started five different stories and had to write notes so I wouldn't get the plotlines mixed up. Anyhow...Here goes :)_

* * *

><p>She's here again. That's his first and only thought.<p>

Every day after school he ventures to the training gym and every day _**she's **_there. He finds himself often wondering if she lives there or does she ever go home? Why aren't her parents ever around? Who are the guys continuously hounding her to fight and train more? Why won't she even look at me anymore...

For once he decided to bring a friend with him, to show her the girl that's been haunting his thoughts, "That's her? And you say she's always here training? Fuck Itachi..if I had known your next soon-to-be conquest was some butch chick that works out in a gym every day, I would've volunteered my own services!"

"She's not butch," he growls. Sure the only time he ever saw her was in sweaty baggy gym clothes and she was either sparing with a partner or a punching bag, but he could tell by her face; the girl was definitely not butch.

"For christ's sake, go talk to her already Itachi!" she interrupts his thoughts.

He shakes his head indicating refusal and to his dismay, Ino walks up to the girl and begins a conversation. Itachi can see that she's tense at first and then begins to relax, especially when he's pointed out. Glancing at him, she lets out a throaty laugh and he can't decide if it's a good or bad thing. After all...for all he knows, she could only see him as a creepy stalker constantly watching.

Ino bounds back over to him, "She's really nice Itachi, her name's Sakura like the flowers. She thinks you're sweet for always being her one constant fan and wouldn't mind us all hanging out one day. But I still think she's a butch gym freak."

"Okay." Itachi mumbles, he's not sure how to approach all of this. Here's a girl who can obviously hold her own and doesn't know anything about his bad reputation.

She pulls at his long black hair always pulled back into a ponytale, "what's your deal? You're never shy! Sullen and quiet yes, but that's what draws girls to you. Not this hesitant virginal act!"

Itachi bites his lip, getting girls is simple enough, bedding them, fooling them...that's all easy! But what if he doesn't want to trick this one, "I actually like her."

"Sure you do hun! Same as when you were_** in love**_ with that Kuronai chick," he gives her a blank look. There's been a lot of girls, he can't remember them all, "The older one?" still nothing, Ino signs, "The one you had sex with more than once before taking off!"

Realization dawns on his face and his crimson eyes widen, "Oh yeah...her! She was hot... That was different though; I actually want to get to know this one," Itachi defends himself.

"uh huh sure!" she laughs, there's no way the Itachi Uchiha genuinely liked a girl, once he discovered sex his interest in the girl only went as deep as his dick could; sure Ino loved the sleazy, incredibly stoic, teddy bear, but that affection didn't make her an idiot. Especially not after seeing him break her best friend Hinata's heart. The only reason their friendship survived is because Hinata refused to listen Ino's warning. She runs her hands through her long blond hair and watches as her friend follows Sakura's every move.

Taking a deep breath and giving himself a mental pep talk that consisted of a reminder of all the girls he's been with, Itachi slowly makes his way over to the now kunai-throwing girl. Sakura shys away when he approaches before relaxing, "Hey fan club, what's up sugar?" her voice is like verbal sex to his ears and Itachi finds his mind taking a nose dive into the gutter. How he wouldn't mind putting sugar all over her and licking every bit of it off... "You okay?" she questions again, eyebrows furrowed and Itachi realizes he's been standing there like an idiot.

"Um," he swallows, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" even to his own ears, his request sounded more like a statement, so much for the damn pep talk.

She smiles clearly flattered, "I would love to sugar, but," he begins bracing himself for rejection, "I'm stuck here training nearly all night, so how about Saturday? I'm free then." he visably relaxes, okay she wasn't blowing him off.

"Sounds good...Sakura. That's a very beautiful name and it suits you quite well." she smiles and giggles. Oh yeah he has this...charming girls, that's a language Itachi spoke fluently.

"Don't forget to tell me your name babe?"

"Itachi Uchiha." and that's when his ego deflates, so much for being the charmer, how could he be so stupid not to remember to introduce himself!

"Oh I already knew it, I just like making you blush!" and with that he watches the pink-haired beauty gallop off to vontinue her training, the long braid trailing behind her.

"How'd it go?" Ino immediately ambushes him when he returns to her side.

"I have a date Saturday night."

"Remember what I said...if she turns out to be butch, don't come crying to me about it!"

"She's not butch!"

"You can't say that for sure yet, after all it's not Saturday."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I do like her?" Itachi grumbles.

"Sure sure, tell me that after you fuck her brains out Saturday," Ino chimes.

He throws his hands up in the air...there was just no winning with the stubborn blond-haired teenager.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest_Moonlight:<strong>_

_Please review and let me know what y'all thought...sorry for the short chapter, but of all my newest stories this is the one I'm the most hesitant about..._


	2. 2- The Making Of A Pawn

**The Making Of A Pawn:**

"Gaara's throwing a party, you in?" Itachi glances up to see his friend Naruto staring at him expectantly and chuckles.

"Nah dude not this time, I've gotta date." Naruto raises his eyebrows at him.

"A date. Your ditching a chance to get shitfaced for some chick?"

"Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky."

"Who's the lucky bitch this time?" Shikamaru pipes in joining the conversation, the three at them were in their usual spot at lunch; outside in the courtyard.

"Her name's Sakura."

"The girl from that gym? The one Ino kept going on about how butch she was?" attempts to muffle his laughter.

"Trust me man...she isn't butch...not even close and Saturday night I'll find out exactly what she looks like underneath all that baggie clothing." Itachi brags, a smirk playing on his cold features.

"I dunno dude...from what I hear she dated Sasuke for a year and during the entire time Sasuke never got beyond first base." Naruto laments.

Itachi wavers for a second but refuses to let the words get to him, "well my cousin isn't me and besides he's dating that Hinata chick now."

"Didn't you hop in that as well?" Shikamaru teases.

"Who hasn't our friend Itachi been in?" Naruto adds in.

"Ino." Itachi calmly states shutting up all his friends.

"That's different tho...the only dick Ino has it bad for is Gaara's...god the two are like fucking rabbits," its time for Kiba to join their conversation.

"Is someone bitter?" Itachi chimes and Kiba winces glaring at the usually sullen teenager.

"No, I just want to catch a break once in a while. By being friends with you three every girl assumes I'm the same way!"

"Quit whinning like a puppy Kiba, as much as it suits you, no one likes a guy that's a total bitch." Naruto scolds.

The four begin to eat their lunch or what's supposed to be it, after all you never truly know what the lunch ladies consider food; so far throughout Itachi's high school experience their definition of edible seemed incredibly broad and some of their concoctions bordered on poison.

"How's my favorite group of manwhores!" the sing-song voice of Ino perks up their ears and the gorgeous blond walks up. To date only Gaara has been with her in the group and for that reason there is an unanimous respect for the perky girl and they accept her as one of the guys. "So Itachi..." she turns to face him, "Excited about your little date with the butch prude?"

"I thought you said she was really nice." he crones

"She is."

"Then what's with the bitter and malicious tone, don't tell me you're jealous because she has my attention." the table falls silent, to accuse Ino of having feelings for someone other than Gaara would revoke her bro status and all the guys would begin treating her like meat once again, everyone knew this.

"No. I just thought you always liked your girls: cheap, easy, and possibly STD infested."

"Like your best friend, what was her name...Hinata?" the remaining three guys hold their breath, the disagreement was turning ugly.

"Okay cocky bastard," Ino begins, "I have a bet for you, I bet you can't get into Sakura's pants in a month."

"And if I somehow lose?" Itachi presses.

"You have to announce to the entire school that Sakura's the one and continue dating her until she finally dumps your ass." Ino smiles holding out her hand, "Deal?" Everyone holds their breath awaiting Itachi's response, after all to renounce his manwhore status...well that would mean he had become whipped.

"Deal." Itachi grasps her hand firmy. Let the games begin. There was no way he planned on loosing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest_Moonlight:<strong>_

_To be honest I'm not sure when the chapters will be longer with this story...for now I'm feeling out how to go about this idea. Anyhow..I hope y'all still enjoyed it, please don't forget to review!_


	3. Anouncement PLEASE READ

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say but as far as my stories go, I need to postpone all except Doubt and Wallflower. I'm becoming confused and getting plotlines mixed up...so until Doubt is completed I most likely won't be updating:

A Game Called Chess

Locked Up Romance

I'm already pushing my luck by continuing to work on Wallflower..., but I've decided not to take on more then two stories at once,the rest are NOT discontinued, all my stories will be completed, so please don't be mad. To speed up the process I will be updating Doubt more often. I hope you all can understand my point of view and will continue to read my work.

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight **_


End file.
